


Hair

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Hair

“No.” It’s a firm response that Ray fully expects Kowalski to understand. Too much, too soon.  
Kowalski shrugs and tosses the ties aside. He holds up his hands, palms outward. “Okay, but I want you to keep your hands off your cock.”  
Ray raises an eyebrow. “Why?”  
Kowalski flashes a grin that always gives Ray’s cock a little twitch. “Because I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”  
“You’re a dork,” Ray replies, but he’s suddenly impatient, and he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and getting naked, fast.  
Seven minutes later he’s contemplating Kowalski’s hair, which is flat and soft for once. The rarity of this is something that Ray is actually grateful for, because if Kowalski’s hair were this soft and touchable most of the time, Ray would never get any work done ever again. Kowalski’s got a nice rhythm going, and he seems completely and gleefully consumed by the activity of fucking Ray, so Ray figures that he won’t mind if he just buries his hands in that hair and gives a little tug. Kowalski reacts with an appreciative moan and moves faster and harder, so Ray pulls some more. Kowalski grasps Ray’s cock in his hand and starts stroking it furiously, just rough enough. It’s exactly what they both need, and they come almost at the same moment.  
After a minute, Ray slowly and gently pushes Kowalski away from, but he leaves his fingers laced in Kowalski’s now sweaty hair and slings his free arm over him.  
“So….you want I should leave my hair like this more often?” Kowalski yawns.  
Ray grins. “Nope. Too much temptation for other people. I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”


End file.
